


Don't Leave Me

by extreme_queer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, henry is a busy boy, joey is an emotional trainwreck, kind of, sorry - Freeform, they fuck but i don't write that part, uhhhhh shits fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extreme_queer/pseuds/extreme_queer
Summary: Henry is overworking himself per usual, when Joey comes around with his own idea for how to keep busy. Whoops feelings. This isn't my first fic but it is my first published on Ao3! Someone's gotta fill this ship tag and if it's gotta be my shitty scribbles then so it will be.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and im gay enjoy

Henry barely registered the lights dimming, and the rustle of people and papers as he worked. His hand had begun to ache slightly in the last five minutes. He put his pencil down briefly to stretch his fingers. If he really was going to take this vacation he needed to get these storyboards done soon, and a head start was imperative. It was odd, although not uncharacteristic of Drew to give the studio staff a week vacation after their latest victory. It had been a long and stressful struggle, but they had finally convinced the producers to keep their cartoon on air. Despite Henry’s conviction that this was quite possibly the worst time to announce a vacation, he had to admit they deserve it. But this next episode had to be perfect. It had to be exactly what they promised. It hadn't been long since they had introduced Alice Angel, and she still had a lot of untapped potential. Joey agreed, but said it should probably wait until after their vacation. Joey was acting oddly as of late. He smelled of ink, even more strongly than the rest of them. The installation of all the odd machines was one thing, Joey had always been one for creative, out of the way situations. But he was noticing other things. Sketches of strange symbols that seemed out of place for their current work. And blood. Only a small pool, but he know what he saw. He claimed that it was the result of an injury from an operating mishap, but Joey had always been a terrible liar. Joey Drew was his boss, and a genius creative mind. But he was also Henry’s best friend. And he was getting real worried. 

“Now what are you still doing here?”

The voice shook him out of his thoughts with a start, as he finally realized how quiet the studio was. No voices, or pens scratching. Not even the ever present rumbling of machinery. Just Joey, leaning against the wall a few feet away. He smirked and made his way over to Henry. 

Henry rubbed his neck sheepishly as Joey leaned into his space, peering at his work, and the many crumpled drafts that littered his desk. He still smelled like ink. His blonde hair was tousled and the bags under his eyes looked red and raw. The manic-genius smile plastered on his face remained as he looked over Henry’s drawings

“You work yourself too hard you know” Joey drawled as he drew back. “Take a break Hen”. Henry thought Joey had turned to leave, until he felt two hands kneading his shoulders. His sleep deprived mind couldn't even bother about the uncharacteristic weirdness of the situation. He melted immediately into Joey’s touch, hands that were somehow both dainty and calloused from years at work. after a few moments Joey moved from behind him, dragging his fingers through dark curls. He eventually came to cup Henry’s flushed face, scrutinizing him with an unreadable expression. Henry opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words he needed. Then, in one swift movement, Joey swung himself onto Henry’s lap, straddling him.

Henry finally managed to stutter out  
“Joey”?

No response. Joey was oddly quiet and seemed almost melancholy for a moment. His hands laid across Henry’s shoulders. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment more. He turned to Henry again and leaned in, until their foreheads touched. He didn't pull back. And then his lips were on Henry’s. For a stunned moment Henry sat there, before grabbing a hold of Joey’s face and kissing him back with enthusiasm. Finally. And suddenly, as if come alive, Joey’s hands were in his hair, and he was biting Henry’s lip, hard, until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. And Joey tasted like ink, overwhelmingly, and cigarette smoke. The taste of so much ink should have been repulsive, but it wasn’t enough to keep him off. Henry wrapped his arms around him as Joey clung onto him like a leech, supporting the smaller man and lifting him slightly, and then fully, and depositing him onto the desk. Barely stopping to breathe, he struggled to even stay upright as Joey kissed him like it was the end of the world. One hand was still wound into his hair, almost painfully tugging. The other had wandered down to Henry’s waist and was thumbing the lining of his boxers. Henry pushed Joey back slowly onto the desk, discarding the drafts onto the floor without a moment's hesitation He drew back from Joey’s lips and moved onto his neck, feeling his head tilt upwards slightly to allow him better access. He slid his hands up Joey’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons from the inside. Joey wrapped both his arms around Henry’s neck, and his feet around his waist. He could feel Joey’s ribs poking through his skin, almost dangerously frail. And then as his hands roamed pale skin he felt something else. A raised line of skin. A scar. He raised his head, Joey letting out an almost pathetic whimper as he did. Henry quickly undid the rest of the buttons and saw exactly what the extent of the scar was. It was a large sigil carved with meaningful precision directly into Joey’s chest. It was red and raised, clearly not treated properly. Henry looked to Joey, who smiled up at him, cockily flashing teeth. His once pristine smile was now partially stained black, and his clear, sky blue eyes were bloodshot and deeply tired. The excitement of just a few moments before was replaced with concern.

“Joey what-”

“Please” Joey breathed, unable to meet Henry’s eyes. He looked more sincere in this moment then Henry had ever seen him in his life. “I’ll explain everything just- I need this”. Joey’s grip on him tightened. “I need you”.

He needs help. Henry always knew Joey was unstable. But it was impossible to get through to him, always. He would never just talk to him, always dodging questions and any semblance of a serious conversation. And now here he was, the man he loves. The proof that Henry had been too ignorant for too long right in front of him. And god, he still can't say no. Henry kisses him again, slower this time, softer. Joey leans into him, desperate still. It's only now Henry can appreciate how soft his lips are. After a long moment, Joey leans back, breaking the kiss.

“Let's get out of here”.

 

 

He was brought from a comfortable doze by the feeling of sheets rustling, and an absence of warmth at his side. Henry reached, groping the air. 

“Henry?”

His senses slowly came to him. He was in a bed, his bed. And that was Joey’s voice.

“Mmf, where-” Henry slurred, still half asleep, “Joey?”

“Go back to bed Hen”. Joey’s voice shook.

He blinked his eyes open blearily. Out the window it was still dark, and Joey was turned to him. He was half dressed, a slight panic on his face. It didn't take a clear head to understand

“You're leaving me”.

Joey walked to the side of the bed

“No I'm not I just- I need to take care of something. Something very important.” He sat down beside Henry, cupping his face, his smile bright and twisted. “It'll change everything, make it all better! I just had to see you first.” His smile didn't reach his eyes “In case things go wrong”. 

Henry rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the grogginess. “Joey, you aren't making any sense”.

“I'll see you in the morning Henry”.

“Promise?”

“I promise”.

Henry snuggled back into the covers contently, reaching until he felt Joey’s hand under his.

“I love you”

He was asleep before he could hear Joey’s response.

 

That was the last time he ever talked to Joey. The next day he woke confused, dressed and walked to Joey’s home. There was no one there. He went to the studio next, and it wasn't just closed, it was boarded up. No response at the door, no open windows. And Henry waited, for years. Until he had to move on. For thirty years he moved around, going wherever his work took him. 

Until he received a letter.

Dear Henry,

It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together.

Thirty years really slips by doesn't it?

If you're back in town, come to the old workshop.

There's something I need to show you.

Your best pal,  
Joey Drew

It was so casual.

It couldn't have actually been sent by Joey could it? For the last thirty years of his life he was as good as dead to Henry, and now this out of the blue. He had moved on, he should just toss the letter and ignore it. But he couldn't. He waited for weeks, reading and re-reading the letter. Turning the paper over in his hands, staying up late at night. Of course he wasn't in town. He was several states away, working at an advertising agency. But he could be there. He spent a month trying to get in touch with different people he had worked with. Sammy had gone back a few months after the place got boarded up, despite the fact that the place was clearly chipping away at his psyche. No one had heard from him since. Susie had moved onto bigger and better things. Wally had disappeared, and Norman seemed to want nothing to do with the place since its closure. Even if it was an imposter who wrote the letter, Henry wanted some kind of closure. He needed it.

He had to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE CRITIQUE ME


End file.
